You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Song-fic. For. Kennedy. Will Carmi finally see John for more then just the friend that they claim to be? John/OC, Jeff/OC


**Hello my loves, I have been obsessed for some reason with these songs from **  
**Toby Keith, but this one is for Miss. Kennedy! **  
**She own Carmi, and I do own Miss. Zay. **  
**Well this is short and cute and hope you enjoy. **  
**I will be getting into stories more along with a lot more new ones! **  
**Thanks for everything! **  
**Peace and Love**  
**!Hattress! **

* * *

"What's wrong with you baby Helms?" The voice of John Morrison caught the youngest Helms's attention. The girl looked up at her best friend and gave him a small content smile.

"Nothing, just happy to see my best friend finally settled down" Carmi chuckled, resting her chin on her hand. She glanced up at the couple dancing, watching as her best friend was happily married to another one of her best friend.

A hand fell on her bare shoulder, and Carmi smirked grabbing it. Her heart began to flutter just by the gesture. It was the right moment at the right time, and everyone knew that Carmi was going to ask John to be her date to the wedding. Baby Helms took a deep breath to calm her fast paced heart and looked up at John with a bigger smile.

"Yeah, Zay and Jeff look great together." John even looked up at the couple as they laughed in each other's arms.

Zay caught the eyes of the youngest Helms and smiled, kissing her now husband and walking over to the pair. She looked amazing in her white dress, and it made it even better that she was the one who made it. Zay grabbed her friend from her chair and pulled her into a hug.

"You know you should ask him to dance, since he is not doing anything, but just standing there like a log." She whispered in Carmi's ear and hugged her a bit tighter.

Carmi rested her chin on her friends shoulder and giggled like a small schoolgirl talking about her first crush. John and her have been very good friends since she started in the wrestling business, and now that they have become close it was hard not to see what she liked about him.

"You're right, but this is your dance Zay, ya know with your husband." She smiled at her friend, and stole a glance at the Hardy behind her.

Zay bit her lip, giving her friend a mischievous smile. Carmi didn't like the look, but when she tried to grab the bride she was on her way over to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. The guy smirked and nodded, and when Zay walked back over a new slow song came up.

"You owe me." The young bride poked a finger in her face, and walked over to her new husband.

"Zay, what did you do?" Jeff gave his new wife a look before pulling her close for another dance.

"Love, don't worry about it." She gave her husband a confident smile, and lightly placed her lips on his.

Jeff looked behind his wife's head to see Carmi in her silk green gown walking over to John, and holding out her hand. He chuckled to himself to look at Zay and shake his head.

"You don't know what you got John into." He whispered in her ear.

Zay pushed the lip ring into her mouth and grabbed onto him close, seeing as John and Carmi walking over next to them. Carmi smiled at her friend and held John close as they started to move with the song in the background.

"_I've got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity"_

"I never would have thought Miss. Carmichael Helms would ask me to dance. Doesn't seem like you." John teased her, resting his head in her brown mess of curls. He was amazed that she still had her trademark of the rainbow in her hair. Carmi chuckled softly holding onto John tighter.

John has been Carmi's best friend for a while, and in that time, maybe she felt something a tad bit more then just the friendship. Her heart started to beat faster, as John's hand fell down to the small of her back.

"You should watch where you're hands are Mr. or they will be cut off." Her stern voice came out, and John laughed deep inside.

"That blush on your face tells me something else." The shaman of sexy whispers in her ear, making shivers run down her spine.

"_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around"_

Carmi looked up for the first time, and she knew what she had to do. Slowly she slowed the pace of their movement, her eyes stared right into his, and lightly she pressed her lips to his. The Shaman tensed up slightly, but held her body close as she deepened the kiss.

"_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

Zay turned her head to look over at the couple next to her, only to see their lips smashed together. Carmi looked really good in his arms, and she was happy she was able to help. She nudged Jeff who looked over as well and chuckled into her blond hair.

"Stop being a snoop."

"I'm sorry, but they look good together, I've always said it." Zay hit her head with her husbands, "I know I have the magic touch."

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl you've never moved me quite_

_The way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know_

_I just wanted you to know"_

Carmi was the first to pull away, biting her lip. Her body felt like a thousand sparks were coursing through her veins, and her head felt she was on cloud nine. John chuckled as he placed his hand on her cheek, as he felt the heat creep onto her cheeks.

"Well that was nice." It was the first thing her mouth would allow her to say. John moved back into the tempo that they were in before. The smile wasn't leaving his lips as Carmi pushed herself closer to him. Her heart beating at a faster pace, the kiss now implanted deep into her mind.

"_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around"_

John was the one to go in for the kiss again, but Carmi pulled back before their lips could touch.

"Don't kiss me, unless you actually mean it, because I—" John placed his lips on hers before she could even finish.

"You need to learn to shut up Miss. Helms." He laughed breathless, as they pulled apart,

"Kiss me John." She smiled, going back on her toes and grabbing his face again.

"_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

_Kiss me again"_

The song finally ended, when John pulled away again, his hand never leaving her side. It was at that time when Zay walked over nudging her friend to snap back to reality. When the pair looked up everyone was looking at them, and not the happy couple whose wedding it was.

"You owe me." The bride chuckled as she grabbed onto her husbands arm and passed. Carmi nodded with a smile, grabbing onto John's arm.

"I think this is the start of something new, what do you think Helms?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her as they sat back down at the table.

Carmi leaned over kissing him lightly once more. Ever since her ex, it was really hard to open herself up once more, but maybe John was really different as a boyfriend then just a friend.

"Let's take things one step at a time." She smiled wide, resting her hand on her face.

"You shouldn't kiss me like that again…unless you mean it."

"Done." Carmi smirked. John was right about one thing, that this was going to be the start of something new.


End file.
